ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic: Deeper Down
Good Ol' Magic: Deeper Down is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game, being the sixth installment in the Good Ol' Magic game series. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Sega Orion, Google Stadia and PlayStation Flex on January 14th, 2021. Synopsis A mysterious person known as Phanto teleports Charlotte into another world known as Deeper Down and forces her to have to work her way back to her homeworld, encountering many parallel versions of her friends and enemies along the way. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a Face Paint who is transported into the Deeper Down and tries to fight her way back home without the help of any of her friends. Supporting *'Igor' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a parallel version of the character Tattoous who is the only person that is completely the same. Charlotte later reasons this is due to Tattous being in perfect balance. *'Jack-o'-Lantern' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the Deeper Down version of Ghostly Jack who refuses to accept the fact he's dead. *'Shopkeep Key' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a very casual version of Mr. Lock who sells Charlotte items. * Antagonists *'Lick' (non-speaking) - the game's main antagonist of who is the embodiment of people's worst attributes. He is the creator of the Deeper Down, which is populated by parallel versions of characters. **'Phanto' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the game's secondary antagonist and Lick's most important henchman. The game ends with the reveal they are the Deeper Down version of Charlotte. *'The Enslaver' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - the first boss of the game who is the Deeper Down version of Cleo and who is obsessed with being loved. They are being ridden by a version of Patra named The Slave. *'The Lovers' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui and Mae Whitman) - the second boss of the game who is the Deeper Down version of El Skelé and Luna, with it being the both of them fused together. *'The She-Beast' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - the third boss of the game who is the Deeper Down version of Shada. She is introduced by a version of Elena Mind named The Egotist and carry a small version of Rogue in a cage. *'The Warlock' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the fourth boss of the game who is the Deeper Down version of Necromus. He is only able to say the word "anarchy" and horrifyingly vibrates and twitches. *'The Behemoth' (voiced by Scottie Ray) - the second-to-last boss of the game who is the Deeper Down version of the Iron Emperor. They introduce themselves by stepping on a version of Misery (unnamed) and represent what everyone sees the Emperor as: a monster. Enemies *'One-Eyed Walker' - an enemy that is a cyclops-like creature that carries scimitar. *'Three-Eyed Tosser' - a stronger version of the Walker who throws daggers. *'Noq' - a tiny creature that can suck up Charlotte and force them to fight their way out. *'Scorpigator' - an alligator with a scorpion tail that picks up Charlotte with its tail and bites them, dealing double the damage. *'Mind Worm' - a worm that will bite Charlotte's head, covering it and temporarily reversing the game's controls. *'Swampfolk' - fish-like enemies that spit out a yellow liquid that can stun Charlotte. *'Minions '- enemies that don't have a lot of health but come in large numbers. *'Twisting Son' - an enemy that lets out a loud scream that summons other enemies. * Worlds *The Rotten Village **Tutorial (Phanto boss) **The Rotten Road **Shopkeep Key's ** **Love's Circus (The Enslaver boss) *Pits of Love ** *Voice of the Voiceless ** *Anarchy's Walk ** *The Black Palace **Halls of Blood (Phanto rematch) **Halls of Sweat (The Behemoth boss) **Halls of Tears (Lick boss) Quotes *'Charlotte:' Two questions, who are you and where am I? *'Phanto:' This is my world... a world below the world... Deeper Down. *'Charlotte:' Deeper Down? little bit of a cliche name, don't you think? *'Phanto:' It doesn't matter what you think. Your opinions don't matter here. No one's opinions matter here... *'Charlotte:' Wow, aren't you a bundle of sunshine... Trivia *This is the fourth game in the series to be rated T (PEGI 12 in Europe) and the second one to not be a Maria game. *The game was designed to be a more challenging experience than the other games and is recommended for more experienced players, hence why most of the enemies have special abilities. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:Google Stadia Category:PlayStation Flex Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas